Honest Game Trailers - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth is the 215th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the seventh expansion pack for the massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) World of Warcraft. It was published on August 28, 2018. World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - World of Warcraft: Battle of Azeroth on YouTube "Pulls out every single trick in the book to keep the happy juice flowing in your brain, desperately trying to stay afloat in a genre that has been drowning for years!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Script In a world where massively multiplayer online games have fallen from grace, going from the biggest genre in the industry to a handful of games played by only the most dedicated of neckbeards, discover one of the few MMOs that has stood the test of time and survived enough expansions to go full anime World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Experience the passage of time first-hand where long ago, WoW's endgame was a massive grind to make potions so you could survive a brutal raid. And the most exciting thing that would happen was getting your corpse camped by a bored level 60! But now it's a modern MMO theme park full of sideshows and diversions, and do pretty much anything in the game that's not on super-duper hard mode with a handful of randos you'll never speak to again. In an experience that's been so child-proofed an unborn foetus could play it. And if you're still nostalgic for the days you had to miss your sister's wedding to a tune for molten core, they're bringing that back too! Delve into the long of prestigious history of World of Warcraft, ''from its inception in 2004 as a story about bitter rival factions of fantasy guys that became some of video game's most on-again off-again frenemies over the course of the next million content expansions where they just stuffed a bunch of new continents into the middle of the map! Featuring: fighting demons in space hell with flying mounts; beating up skeletons in the Arctic as, ironically, death Knights; the one where they blew up the world so they could let you fly in it without you breaking the entire game; the one with the kung fu pandas; the one that added mystic raids and garrison so you could 'Sims' while you ''WoW and try to retcon the whole story by doing a bit from Back to the Future; and the most recent expansion, Legion, that brought you demon hunters, artifact weapons and the return of everyone's favorite literal edge-lord, Illidan, that ended up with a giant sword stabbing the planet! Oh, and Sylvanas burned down a tree and everyone hated it! Once you've understood the deep and rich lore of World of Warcraft's ''past, get ready to button through all the voice acting in the brand new expansion, ''Battle for Azeroth, ''that brings the battle back to Alliance versus horde once again! With a revamped war mode PvP system that will open up a ton of new skills and stats, heart of Azeroth equipment that will have you scrambling for upgrade charts, eight new unlockable races that are really just re-skins with antlers or whatever, and two new continents full of guys asking you to kill five bores! As the horde and the alliance battle once again over resources, in a war that seems like it came out of nowhere -- even in a game called ''World of Warcraft! ''But, honestly, God bless you if you care about the lore at this point! Everyone else is grinding ''Dungeon Finder while they're watching Vanderpump Rules ''on their second monitor! Push past all that tedious questing and storytelling and get to the real meat of ''WoW: ''side games and collectibles! As you sift through the enormous pile of time-wasting garbage that has accrued in the corners of this game for 14 years. With thousands of armor sets, weapons and toys to collect to make sure you're looking fly at all times; training pets the battle in a straight-up 'Pokemon' ripoff; sending teams off on excursions like you're playing a mobile game; revisiting your garrison -- oh, wait, no one does that anymore...; going back and settling old raids because you can; and more seasonal events, goofy side quests and mountains of achievements to gather than anyone but the most dedicated unemployed person could possibly hope to complete! As ''World of Warcraft ''pulls out every single trick in the book to keep the happy juice flowing in your brain, desperately trying to stay afloat in a genre that has been drowning for years! And what better way to get people back than returning to some 'Warcraft 3' s***! voice Hey, hey, guys! Remember orcs versus humans!? Thalmor? Remember? Remember you guys? Please resub.... So strap on those pauldrons and struggle to retain consciousness as you tank those ads in a game that has truly stood the test of time despite all odds -- at least stayed good enough to keep people paying a subscription fee in the year of our Lord 2018. Not to mention that special people who paid a bunch of money to play less of the game because why do the journey when you can just buy the destination?! Gotta love that late Capitalism! Starring: Sea of Thiccs; Heavy Metal Poisoning; Andalites... Who gets this reference reads: It's Animorphs; Nighter Elves; Literally No Difference; Road to Zandalari; Bullwinkles; Nightwell Not Even Once; Asura's Wrath; and The Great Deku... Oh God It's On Fire. for ''World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth was 'World of Hearthstone: Battle for Subscribers.']] World of Hearthstone: Battle for Subscribers Finding out that Valerian dies was devestating, but nothing was worse than finding out that Leroy Jenkins was staged. Sighs I guess nothing is pure in this world... Trivia * There are several other Honest Trailers about other parts of the Warcraft franchise including the Warcraft RTS ''games, ''World of Warcraft, Hearthstone and the Warcraft movie. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth ''has a 94.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his write-up on the Honest Game Trailer, Logan Booker of Kotaku wrote "Sure, there's a few gags about neckbeards and basements, but it quickly shifts into a good breakdown of how much the game has changed between 2004 and now, especially for those of us that haven't played in almost a decade." Booker also added "even if the video isn't massively full of jokes, it does serve as a condensed look at WoW in 2018, which in itself is plenty interesting." MMORPG.com wrote "there's just about nothing better in this world than Honest Trailers that simply tell things as they are. In the latest episode, Smosh Games tackles World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth. It will appeal to the folks who love WoW and those who pine for the Classic days of yore." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Watch Honest Game Trailers Grind Gags In World Of Warcraft: Battle For Azeroth '- Kotaku article * 'Honest Trailers Explores World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth '- MMORPG.com article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:MMORPGs Category:Expansion packs Category:Warcraft Category:Fantasy games Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games